


Inheritance

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [32]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Copper Isles, Family, Future, Gen, Inheritance, Next Generation, Politics, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Dove announces who will inherit her throne.





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Inheritance 

“Mequen,” was all Dove said, naming her sister’s son, when her nobles asked her who would inherit her throne since she had taken no husband and mothered no children.


End file.
